Never Too Late
by brookieebabyy
Summary: Miley and the Jonas family have known each other all their lives, and Miley and Nick have secretly loved each other ever since they met, but pretty soon she moves away and they become famous. Once he sees her again, he sees that he’s too late. NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: since ARL is pretty much done, i decided to start a new story (: my internet connection wasnt working this whole day so the only thing that worked was microsoft word, so ive got a head start on the chapters for this story. enjoy (: oh yeah and p.s. sorry that this chapter is basically a flashback, but its kinda important to know their past. and another p.s. i dont know miley stewarts moms name, so just pretend its Tricia.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Miley stood in the line at the grocery, scanning the titles of the tabloid magazines for a good story. She picked up the one about the newest story on Britney Spears and started flipping through it. Her eyes landed on an article about the Jonas Brothers.

"Give me a break," she said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

The person behind her heard. "Whats wrong, you don't like those boys?"

"Are you kidding? They are the last people I ever want to see on the face of the earth," she said, remembering old times.

* * *

**--Flashback--**

"_Mommy, can I have a sleepover with Nicky and Joey and Kevy again tonight?" Young 7-year old Miley Stewart asked her mother. Mrs. Stewart just sighed and rolled her eyes. _

"_Honey, I don't think Denise wants you there 24/7."_

"_Actually," Miley said in a matter-of-fact way, "She told me that I was like their long lost daughter. So can I? Can I? Please? Me and Nick wanted to finish the song that we started writing this morning."_

_Tricia, Miley's mother, was now used to this. Miley and the Jonas brothers were constantly together, playing games, going out on their bikes, writing music. They were inseperable._

_Tricia tucked Miley's brown hair behind her ear, then gave her a hug. "Have fun!" She said, then Miley skipped off to the Jonas house._

* * *

_**--3 years later--**_

"_Mom! You're being so unfair! It's one sleepover! Why cant I now? You always let me go!"_

"_Honey, I think its time you start making girl friends."_

"_What?"_

"_I met this lovely lady at the gym this morning. She has a girl your age."_

"_But Mom! I want to hang out with Nick! And Joe and Kevin! Why do you have to be like this?"_

"_Honey, I'm just afraid that you guys are getting a little old for sleepovers."_

"_Why, cuz they're boys?"_

"_Well, no. A little. Just give Patty's daughter a chance!"_

"_No Mom. I'm going to the Jonas's house, and theres no way you can stop me!" Miley yelled at her mother, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

_Miley stormed out of the house, slamming the front door. She ran next door to where the Jonas's live and burst into their home._

"_What's wrong, Miles?" Nick asked, very concerned. Miley told him what happened. He wrapped his small arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I'll be there for you forever," he whispered in her ear._

* * *

_**-2 years later-**_

"_So then, I was, like, Billy, don't take it, you idiot! And then he was like, Miley, just shut up, you birdbrain!" Miley exclaimed into the phone._

"_What a jerk," Nick replied._

"_Miley! Get down here right now!" yelled a voice coming from downstairs._

"_Sorry, gotta go, Jonas, but I'll call you later."_

"_Kay. See you later!" They both hung up the phone, and Miley went downstairs to see what her father wanted. Sitting at the kitchen counter were Jackson and her father, both with tears running down their faces._

"_What's going on?" Miley demanded._

"_It's your mother," Robbie Ray answered with his head down, not making eye contact._

"_What about her? Tell me!"_

"_She's in an accident. The hospital just called- she didn't make it."_

_Miley blinked, and felt a hot tear streak down her skin. She told herself to stay tough and not cry, but things like that didn't go without a shed tear. _

_Miley ran back upstairs, locking herself in her room, refusing to come out. She sat there for days and days, only coming out to eat. Nick came repeatedly, but she refused to see him. Not like that._

* * *

"_Miley, I need to talk to you," Robbie Ray said as he peeked his head inside her room._

"_What about?"_

"_We need to move."_

"_Where?"_

"_Malibu, California."_

"_Okay."_

"_Really?"_

"_I'm ready to get out of this torture. Let's leave."_

"_Are you going to tell Nick?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_He's your best friend, Miles."_

"_Yeah, so he'll find a way to convince me to stay. But I don't want to. I need to leave."_

* * *

_Miley took one last look at her home. She wiped away a lone tear and started to toughen up. No more sensitive girl Miley. _

_"Lets go!" her father yelled to her._

_She was about to get in the car when she looked at the Jonas household. "One second!" she yelled to him._

_She made her way across the perfectly manicured lawn, walking straight up to the door. She didn't waste her time knocking, she just went in the house. Nick looked up from a school project he was doing._

"_Miley, what are you doing here?" he asked in a low voice._

"_I'm leaving. I'm moving. I needed to say bye."_

"_You're moving? Where?"_

"_California."_

"_Are you kidding me? You're just going to leave? You haven't even talked to me in a month! I thought we were best friends!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air._

"_We are," Miley responded, her voice cracking._

"_Best friends don't move without telling. Best friends don't ignore the other for a whole month. Best friends wouldn't leave others behind. They stick together."_

"_Nick-"_

"_Save it. You came to say bye. So bye."_

_Miley nodded, then made her way out the house, walking back to her car. "Let's get out of here," she told her father._

**--End Flashback--**

* * *

"So what do you hate about the Jonas Brothers?" the woman behind her asked.

"Um, it's nothing. They used to be my best friends. One of them broke my heart," she explained, then walked up to the cash register, putting her groceries on the counter. She put the magazine back, thinking that there was no need to be mourning over them _still_. She was over it. She had two new best friends, Lilly and Oliver, and even had a celebrity boyfriend, Jake Ryan. That was 11 years ago.

Little did she know, that whether or not she liked it, those boys were going to be back in her life in _no_ time.

* * *

A/N: so review and tell me if you liked it- continue? tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews- i was so excited at the response to the story! also, i apologize (again) for the long flashback, but this is the last one. for now. (: and FYI- in the flashback, when she goes next door, she is NOT going to JB's house, she's staying at someone else's house. just to let you know if you're confused. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miley applied one last layer of her Mac lipgloss, then put it in her patent leather clutch. She took a breath, then took Jake's hand. He escorted her out of the stretch limo, then led her up the stairs and into the mansion where the after party was being held. She gave a small smile to everyone, but didn't make conversation with anyone. She was being blinded by the flashes of paparazzi trying to get a shot at "Hollywood's Hottest Couple," as they'd been branded by each and every tabloid magazine.

Miley sighed as Jake took off to say hi to some of his old costars. She just rolled her eyes and walked over to where a young man was bartending. "One bloody mary, please," she said.

"On the house," he replied with a wink. She just rolled her eyes and took a long sip of the drink.

"Whoa, Miley?" she heard from someone behind her. She turned around, finding herself face to face with the boy she'd been trying to avoid for years.

* * *

**--Flashback—**

"_But Dad! I don't want to go!"_

"_Hun, you have to. All of our relatives will be there."_

"_But Dad!"_

"_But nothing, hun. You get your little butt up to that room of yours and get packin."_

"_Ughh!" Miley screamed, then made her way up to her room. She was flinging clothes all over her room, creating a mess, but didn't even think twice about it. All she was thinking about was seeing the boy she loved for the first time in 4 years._

* * *

_Miley wanted to look perfect. Lilly had taken her shopping back in California, and Miley knew the outfit was perfect, but she doubted herself. What if Nick was still mad at her? _

_She ignored the bad thoughts and changed, putting on the navy halter dress. She slipped on her white flip flops and combed her hair, parting it to the side. She secured it by placing a clip, and put some blush on her cheeks and mascara on her eyelashes. _

_She took one last look at herself in the mirror, then headed next door for the party._

_She opened the door, smiling and greeting all her old friends and neighbors, chatting about the time she'd been gone. She was actually enjoying herself and was having a good time, especially because the Jonas family hadn't made an appearance once._

_She was going into the kitchen to refill her cup of lemonade when she heard a bunch of gasps. She turned around and saw Nick, Joe, and Kevin make an entrance. Joe flipped his hair back and winked at the girls that were surrounding them. Nick looked around, as if looking for someone. His eyes instantly connected with Miley, but Miley just turned around. She wasn't ready to face them. _

_Miley stood in the kitchen for another hour, talking to each person that came in to get something to eat or drink. Her friends kept texting her, wondering where she was. They finally came and found her, dragging her out of the kitchen. They walked right up to the Jonas brothers, forgetting the awful encounter when she left. _

"_Hey girls, nice seeing you again!" Joe said to them._

"_We missed you guys so much when you were gone on tour!" Miley's old best friend, Janae, said._

"_We missed all of you, too," Kevin said, then saw Miley. He went straight to her, giving her a welcoming hug. "Miley!" he said, "We missed you the most! You were our best friend."_

"_Best friends then, best friends now. Right?" she said quietly, looking up into his eyes._

"_Definitely," he replied, then was interrupted by Joe coming over, too. He gave Miley a big hug. "Why'd you go? Nick never told us," he whispered quietly in her ear._

"_It's personal."_

"_Want to talk about it?"_

"_Sure," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him towards an empty bedroom. He gave her a questioning look._

"_To talk!"_

"_Right. So why did you go?"_

"_Well, my mother died. I was so broken from it. It tore me into pieces. I wanted to see you guys so badly, but I didn't want you to see me in that condition. I was honestly a mess. And then, my dad told me we were leaving. He didn't want the memories of my mom haunting him. I could've convinced him to stay, but I needed to go. I realized that I was in love with your brother, and that was scary for me. I was twelve at the time."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I know its stupid…"_

"_Miley. You know that we would've been there for you!"_

"_I guess I was scared of letting people in. I still am. After my mom died, I'm scared of being hurt. I mean, I have 2 new best friends, they're nothing like you guys but still amazing, and I had a boyfriend a year ago. But with you guys, I don't know. You guys know me better than I know myself."_

_Joe nodded slowly, then embraced Miley in a hug. "I'm still there for you. No matter what happens. Just call me and I'll be there."_

"_Thanks, Joe. That means a lot." _

"_Now, you have someone you need to talk to."_

"_Who?"_

"_My brother."_

"_Which one?"_

"_You know which one. Just talk to him."_

_Miley breathed deeply, then nodded. She headed out the door and towards where Nick was standing, talking to his grandparents. _

"_Hey, Nick, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked nervously._

_He nodded his head, then put down the red plastic cup he was drinking from. He headed towards the door and Miley followed. They walked in silence for a few minutes. _

"_Why did you go?" he asked._

"_I had to," she replied, looking to the ground._

"_You didn't have to. You know that you are one of the best people at persuading others. So why did you want to go?"_

"_Because I was in love with you. I think I still am."_

"_What?" he asked in disbelief._

_Miley took a deep breath._ "_Yeah. I think that ever since we met, when you moved in next door and I brought over homemade cookies, I knew that I was going to end up falling for you. I didn't just fall for you. I fell in love with you."_

_Nick just walked, thinking, until he finally said, "Miley, its too late. It's way too late. I'm not in love with you. I was 4 years ago, but not now."_

_Miley shut her eyes closed. "Fine," she said sharply, turning around and heading back to the house._

"_But we can still be friends!" he yelled after her._

"_Yeah, not going to happen, buddy," she yelled back angrily._

_He sighed, burying his head in his hands. He cursed at himself repeatedly for throwing the one thing in his life he still loved. It was now gone. Forever._

**--end flashback--**

* * *

"Nick?" she said, looking into his brown eyes.

"Miley, we need to talk," he responded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. had to give a cliffy, just _wayy_ to tempting. review my loves! make me a little happier on my bday! (:**

**xoxox  
brooke**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the wait.. thanks reviewers! also, thanks soCLiCHEx for editing this (:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Nick?" Miley said after turning around.

"Miley, we need to talk," Nick replied with a serious face.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I feel bad."

"About 7 years ago? Don't. I'm over it."

"But-"

"Nick, if you wanted to talk to me, you could've found me _years_ ago. It's too late now."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"If that's the way you want to be…" he said, walking away. Miley just rolled her eyes and drank the last sip from the glass.

She went to find Jake and once he saw him, she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the mansion.

"So I'm figuring your ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I just saw Nick."

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby," he replied, giving her a soft kiss.

"It's okay. I dealt with it. He should be out of my life now."

* * *

"Dude, what happened with Miley?" Joe asked his brother.

"She hates my guts," he replied, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You just need to try harder," suggested Kevin.

"I know I have to try harder. I lost her once, and I'm _not_ losing her again. She was my life."

"Well, find something that she loved that you did and do it for her. It would remind her of the old times," Kevin said.

"Well, she did love when I sang to her. Would that be too much?"

"At this point, you need to do anything you can. We've watched you for _years_ try to find her. You're shouldn't just give up just because she didn't want to talk to you."

"I'll go tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Where is Miley?" Nick asked the receptionist at Miley's job.

"She's not here right now. Had to go because of an appointment. Do you want to leave a message?"

Nick shook his head. "No. Don't tell her I came by."

The receptionist responded with a confused expression on her face, but Nick ignored it, racing out the doors to find where she'd gone.

* * *

"So… it looks like you are in stage two of Leukemia. There is a chance you will live right now, but that means paying a lot of money for treatments," Dr. Green told Miley.

Miley shut her eyes closed. "I can't afford that right now. Could I live without doing treatment?"

"Slight chance. I highly recommend doing it and paying back the bills later."

"I'm sure my boyfriend could help out too."

"So, I'll set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. You can tell us your decision and if you decide to do it, we'll give you all the things necessary. And just so you know, doing the treatment may lead to having to stay here for a while. It will include your hair falling out, your bones growing weak, and not being able to move around easily. It may not work. But it also might work."

Miley nodded.

"Okay," she whispered.

Miley slowly made her way out the hospital room. Sitting next to the door in a fold up chair was Lilly, who gave her the ride.

"What happened?" she asked her as they walked out to the car.

Miley wiped away a tear rolling down her face, but more came. "I don't know if I'll make it. I can't afford chemotherapy, and at this point, there's not much to live for."

"Miley," Lilly said as she opened the car door, "There is _so_ much to live for. Don't you want to get married, have kids, watch them grow up?"

"Of course. I just don't feel like Jake will be the husband I'm looking for."

Lilly nodded her head. "But don't you want to find out _who_ you'll marry? Who knows? For all its worth, it could be Nick."

"No," Miley disagreed, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk to that pig ever again."

Lilly drove the car up the driveway. Miley got out, seeing Nick standing on the front porch with his guitar. She turned to where Lilly was still sitting in her car, about to pull away. Lilly's eyes widened and Miley mouthed, "Help!"

Lilly just shrugged and pulled out of the driveway. Miley just trudged up the house.

"Hey," whispered Nick. Miley nodded her head. "Listen, I don't know what to do to get you to forgive me, but I wrote you a song."

"Nick, save it. I don't want to hear it. No matter what you do, what you say, what you sing, I'm over it. I want you out of my life. I've worked so hard to avoid and not think about you these past years, and I'm not going to let that go to waste. Leave my house," she said firmly.

"Miley…"

"Nick. Get out."

"Just tell me what's going on. I've known you for 20 or so years. I know that you're not telling me something."

"Why should I tell you? Listen, Nick, my life is pretty much over. And there's nothing you can do about that."

"It's over because I just told you that I didn't love you back?"

Miley closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Nick. Get out of my life," she said sternly.

Nick slowly walked off the porch. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but she seemed so lost and hopeless. He knew that he needed to help her. And fast.

A/N: small shocker. i wasnt originally going to put the lukemia part, but then i changed the whole story up. so i hope all of you are anticipating the next chapter! hah.

okay, so for my birthday i got this magazine and it was lke this special edition version of people magazine and it was ALL about the jonas brothers!! it was very enjoyable, i suggest you go buy it. lots of pics, i still got to hang them all up (but first i need to find room! hah).. so yeah. just incase you didnt hear about it.

anyways, review my loves. and fyi, sorry about the lack of updates for broken and ARL.. im having some trouble writing both, because ARL i want to be super good for the last chapter, and then broken, im not really feelin the love from the reviewers, so yeah. i apologize. let me know if you want to help me out in any way (: ill try to get them up as soon as possible, tho.

xoxox  
brooke


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: love to reviewers, but the number was really lame.. i mean seriously. you guys were doing so good! but whatever... that was kinda just a filled chapter anyways, and this kinda is too.. BUT IT GETS BETTER!! i promise. and thx soCLiCHEx

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Jake, I need to tell you something," Miley told her boyfriend on the phone that afternoon.

"What is it, Miles?"

"Can you come over?"

"I'll be over in five," Jake said, hanging up the phone. Miley said a quick prayer that Jake could help her, but had a feeling in her gut that it wasn't going to go over too well. Miley brewed a quick cup of coffee, and then heard her doorbell ring. Jake helped himself into the house, sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" he asked her.

"I have Leukemia," she said, straight up.

"Leukemia?"

"Yeah."

"Is it serious?"

"I guess. I need treatment - fast."

"Well, you're going to get treatment, right?"

"I don't know if I can afford it. It's expensive."

"Really?"

"I can't work anymore, either. It's supposed to become really hard for me soon. My bones will start to die on me."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you think you could, maybe, cover some of the bill?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're my boyfriend, and you want me to live."

Jake sat silently for a few minutes, pondering. "I don't think that I should have to do that."

"Why not?"

"Have you been using me this whole time to get my money?"

"Jake, you know that's not true," she replied sternly.

"Oh really? When did you find about it?"

"A few weeks ago, I fainted. You were there, remember? Anyways, I took some tests and they told me the results today," she persisted.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like it."

"This has got to be a joke," Miley stated, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

"You're the one who's using me to pay for treatment bills," Jake pointed out.

"Jake. We're through," she said firmly, pointing to the door.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Miss Drama Queen. Good luck with your life. It shouldn't last too long. Literally."

Miley narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. When he saw that she was one hundred percent serious, he just shrugged and walked out of the house. Miley felt a hot tear hit her skin, and pretty soon, her face was streaked with wet makeup. She went to the freezer and opened it, taking out a small container of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. She walked across the hardwood floors and jumped on the plush couch. She clicked the remote, turning on The Notebook. She ate her ice cream and cried, drowning in her sorrows.

* * *

_--The next day--_

Miley softly knocked on the wooden door to Dr. Green's office.

"Come in," a voice from inside said. Miley walked in quietly, sitting down on a cushioned chair while Dr. Green finished her phone call. She saw that it was Miley, and hung up as soon as she could.

"Hello, Miley. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

"So, have you come to your decision?"

Miley's eyes started to water. "I still, honestly, I don't know."

"Listen, I know it's tough, but treatments are very…"

Dr. Green's voice was suddenly cut off by a deep voice. "Dr. G, I need some new medication," he said. Miley turned around to see who it was, and saw Nick Jonas standing in the doorway.

"Miley?" he asked curiously.

Miley turned back around, ignoring him. Dr. Green looked through her file cabinet for a file and found the one she was looking for. "Diabetes, right?" she asked him.

"Yup."

"Here ya go," she replied, handing him a prescription. Nick walked forward to receive it, passing where Miley was quietly sitting. Nick nodded at her while walking out, but she stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him.

She talked to Dr. Green for a few more minutes. She tried convincing her to get chemotherapy, and it worked.

Miley sighed. "I'll get chemotherapy. I'm not sure how I'll pay the bills, because I can hardly afford my rent, and the only family member that's still alive is my brother Jackson, but I haven't talked to him in _years_. So… sorry if the payment is delayed."

Dr. Green nodded her head. "I understand completely. You will need to stay here most days, so I suggest letting people know now."

Miley nodded and thanked the doctor, who then gave Miley some pamphlets and appointment times. Miley sighed. She walked out of the door, turning left to leave the hospital and running into somebody. She turned her head and saw Nick.

Miley rolled her eyes and headed towards her car. "I know you heard," she called out to him. He raced to the side of her car.

"What kind of cancer do you have? Are you getting treatment?" he asked her. She rolled down her window and smirked.

"Doesn't matter, does it? I'm going to die anyways," she said with an attitude, then rolled her window back up. Nick was about to protest and say something else, but Miley pulled out of the small parking space, driving away. She looked up into her rearview mirror once she was sure Nick wasn't watching, and could've sworn she saw a small tear run down his cheek. She sighed. She loved him - that she knew for a fact. But she wasn't ready.

She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be.

* * *

A/N:oohh.. encounter #3! I hate that i always make Jake the bad guy, because i actually do like him, but its gotta be somebody, and i figured, why not? and next chpter wait no the one after that is pretty interesting.. youll have to wait and see.

i have written the next like 3 chapters so if you actually REVIEW ill update. depends on how nice you guys are. BUT...ARL reviewers were AWESOME!! i beat ANL, so i was pretty stoked about that. so thx.

and any of you see that interview with Joe, Demi, and Nick? i dont knw if its on disney channel yet cuz i just watched it on youtube but seriously... the way joe looks at her when they look like theyre going to kiss is amazing..he is just so amazing.. --big sigh--.. i just wish there were guys like that down where i live, i mean the the guys here are cute, but end up being jerks. i would know... but anyways- the movie is going to be SPECTACULAR!! cant wait!!

peace :D


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: because of your reviews, i decided to post again. so thx! also love to soCLiCHEx for your editing skills :D sorry this is a tad short (:

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Miley walked tiredly into the waiting room, lifting her sunglasses to rest on the top of her un-brushed hair.

"Name?" the receptionist asked her.

"Stewart. Miley Stewart."

"The nurse is already ready for you," she said, tapping a 30-year old woman on the shoulder. "She's here."

The nurse nodded and motioned for Miley to follow her. She led Miley to a small room with a bed and a chair. "Put this on," the nurse told her, handing her a dress with pink elephants on it. Miley gave her a questioning look. "Just put it on. Everyone has to wear it."

The nurse wrote a few things down on a clipboard, then placed it on the small counter next to the bed. Once she left, Miley slid off her clothes one at a time, then slid the dress over her head, struggling to button the back. Once she had the hospital dress on, she sat on the cold bed, waiting for Dr. Green.

She walked in a few minutes later. "Hello, Miley, how have you been?"

"Doesn't matter," Miley answered bitterly. "Let's just get this shit over with."

"All right…" the doctor answered. "Well we are going to be moving you to a room you will be living in for the next few weeks, or maybe a few months, depending on the treatment, because of your case of Leukemia. Follow me," she said, walking out of the room and down the hall. Miley grunted and followed after her.

Dr. Green led her to a room, telling her to lay and get comfortable. She noticed a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table next to the bed.

"I guess somebody forgot their flowers," she said.

"No, those came for you. Whoever sent them paid all of you treatment bills, too."

Miley's eyes started to water. "What?"

"Yeah, he came in this morning, asking to clear all of your bills. Don't know how he could afford it."

"Did you catch his name?"

"He said he wanted to be anonymous, but he had curly brown hair, brown eyes, very good looking. Looked like one of the boys on my daughter's posters."

Miley's first thought was Nick, but quickly ignored the thought. Nick could care less about her.

Miley saw a card lying next to the vase. She picked it up, pulling the colorful card out of the envelope. Dr. Green quietly exited the room, leaving Miley alone.

On the front of the card was a small bear holding roses and a chocolate box. She opened it up and noticed Nick's chicken scratch handwriting. "I hope you will find a place in your heart to forgive me. I just want us to be friends, just like before. Love, N."

Miley shook her head. Dr. Green _knew_ it was Nick, he was one of her patients. Sneaky, sneaky.

Miley put the card and envelope down, leaning to smell the flowers. They smelled like lavender, one of her favorite scents ever since she was young. She smiled- he remembered.

A few hours later, 3 nurses came in her room, putting an IV in her arm. They gave her some painkillers and knocked her out, so she didn't feel any more of the pain.

She woke up the next morning to bright sunlight shining through the glass window. She squinted her eyes, yawning and stretching out her arms. She looked around the room quickly, then had to do a double take. Sitting next to her bed was Jake Ryan, sleeping with his head resting on her bed.

She turned on the TV quietly, but it woke Jake up.

"Hey, baby, just came to check up on you," he said.

"Jake, we broke up, remember?" she answered tiredly, turning the TV back off.

"Miley, we need to talk," he replied, holding his hand in hers.

Miley sighed. "Okay," she said quietly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I regret being such an idiot. I was a jerk. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jake. I understand."

"Would you like to, maybe, forget we ever broke up?"

The corner of Miley's lips curved up into a small grin. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Now, I am ready to pay any bills you need to be paid. I don't care if I become bankrupt because of it."

"That's really sweet, Jake, but someone already did."

"Really? Okay."

Miley smiled, but felt a pang of regret once she saw the card on the table next to her. _Jake is a better boyfriend than Nick will ever be to me_, Miley thought. _I don't need Nick. I've gone 7 years without him, I can survive the rest._

Although Miley was thinking these things, she didn't believe them. As soon as Jake left to go to get something to eat, Miley grabbed her cell phone, opening it and scrolling down her address book, finding the one name that she'd been to afraid to delete ever since she put it in.

She clicked on the name, then clicked on 'New Text', typing, "Nick, I'm ready to talk. Xo, Miles."

* * *

a/n: review, loves! (:


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, i'm going to be honest. the number of reviews? definitely NOT making me happy. the first few chapters were like BAM BAM reviews but now it feels like none. thanks to the people who do review- i love each and every one of you. i dont care HOW sucky the chapter is, you can even tell me, be like BROOKE THAT SUCKED. i can take that... the stories are really hard to write without reviews. i have no other motivation to write! i mean, look at "broken". that story is completely on hiatus right now.. and im not afraid to do that to this one and focus on finishing the school year. so..heres the next chapter. i posted because this is one of my favorite chapters, and i think you might be satisfied.  
oh, and editing credit goes to soCLiCHEx  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

_--4 months later--_

"Ms. Stewart, you are free to go. You still have Leukemia," the doctor told her, "But we've treated it well enough that you are able to go live at home. You need to take the pills I gave you twice a day and come here every other day for chemo, but now the chance of you not surviving is very rare."

"Thank you, Dr. Green," Miley said, shaking her doctor's hand.

"Have you talked to Nick lately? I remember you telling me that you briefly talked to him a few months back."

"We texted back and forth a little, but figured it would be better to actually _talk_ once I got out of the hospital."

"So you are going to see him once you get settled back at home?" she asked. Miley was now used to how nosey Dr. Green was - She liked to pretend she was years younger than she actually was and know all the "gossip".

"I don't know. Jake and I are going out tonight for the first time in four months, so that should be fun."

"Well, have a good time!" she said, waving to her. Miley smiled politely, then left the small room and out of the hospital. She closed her eyes then breathed in a fresh breath of air. Her moment of peace was interrupted by a loud honk. She opened her eyes to see Jake sitting in his black Mercedes.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, sitting down on the leather seat.

"Hey baby!" Jake said, leaning over the arm rests to give Miley a soft kiss.

"Hey," she answered.

"So," he said, starting to drive out of the parking lot, "I'll drop you off at your house, so we can both get ready, and then I'll pick you up around seven or eight-ish. Is that cool?"

"That's fine," she replied, then pressed the "on" button on the stereo. Jack Johnson came out from the speakers, relaxing Miley.

She drifted into a quiet sleep for a few minutes, but woke up once Jake tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're here," he whispered in her ear.

She rubbed her eyes, then opened the door, getting out of the car. "See you tonight," she said groggily.

She walked inside her cluttered apartment, looking around at the mess. She hadn't been home in months. Literally. She noticed plates still in the sink, mold on the stale food. The floor had food crumbs, and walking into her room she noticed that her bed was unmade and clothes were spread out all over the floor.

She groaned. "How am I supposed to look great tonight with the apartment looking like this?" she said to herself out loud.

"With help from me," she heard from a voice behind her. She turned around and grinned slightly.

"The door was open," he explained.

She gave the boy a big hug. "I'm not ready to talk now, Nick, but… But you know what? Let's not talk. You can help me clean this house and we'll just pretend that we weren't not friends for a while, and we can just catch up. How about that?"

"Sounds amazing," he smiled. "Where shall we start?"

"Um, let's start in the kitchen."

The two old friends walked side by side into the cluttered kitchen. "Ew," he said, disgusted. "I think we should just throw away those plates. No way am I cleaning the mold off there," he laughed.

"Good idea."

They found gloves under the sink and put them on. Miley found a black trash bag under the sink, also, and held it open while Nick threw the gross plates inside.

"Why are there tubs and tubs of ice cream?" he asked her.

"Sob marathon. Jake broke up with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Actually, we are back together now. That's who I'm going out with tonight."

Nick tried to hide the look of disappointment on his face. "Um, good for you," he muttered.

They finished throwing away the plates and Miley took them out back to the garbage cans. When she came back, they assigned each other jobs. Nick swept and mopped the floors, cleaned the counters, and vacuumed the living room while Miley cleaned up all her clothes, made her bed, and cleaned the counters and toilet in the bathroom.

From Miley's room, she could hear Nick singing old songs. The band played their last concert a few months ago when Miley was still in the hospital, which made most girls terribly depressed, but Nick was far from that. He'd told Miley when they were working on the kitchen that he was now a major producer for many bands and singers.

She caught him singing "When You Look Me In The Eyes" three times, "Please Be Mine" and "A Little Bit Longer" twice, and then he sang all of the other songs once. He didn't miss his singing career, but when he was cleaning, he really enjoyed breaking out in song.

He was midway through "We Got The Party (With Us)" when Miley walked in the room. She joined him in song, and when they finished, he looked at her like she had three heads.

"Miley? Miley Stewart? Since when could you sing?"

"Member that big pop-star 'Hannah Montana'? That was me," she grinned.

"No way! I don't believe you!" he accused.

She went into her now-clean room, pulling out an old cardboard box. She walked back in the kitchen with the wig. Nick's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that was when you were still mad at me for moving without telling me."

"Why did you quit? I always thought that Hannah's music was pretty good."

"After the whole fiasco when I came back home, all I wrote were sad love songs. And I got tired of it. So I quit."

"Wow," he said, then looked at the time. "Well, I better get going. And I think you should go get ready, too. Jake is going to be here pretty soon."

Miley looked up at the clock. "Oh, shit," she said under her breath. She gave Nick a quick hug.

"Best friends forever!" she shouted, running into her room.

He laughed, then walked out the front door. His grin remained on his face the rest of the night. He and Miley finally made up.

Miley rushed into her bathroom, opening her makeup case and spilling out all the contents. She picked up the tube of cover up, squirting it out and rubbing it on her face. She applied powder, dusting it all over her face, then applied bronzer to the apples of her cheeks. She quickly brushed eye shadow across her eyelids, then took her time lining her eyes with soft black eyeliner. She looked at the clock and saw that she had 5 minutes until Jake was supposed to come. She brushed mascara on her eyelashes and then spread a thin layer of light pink lip-gloss across her lips.

She ran back into her room, scrounging in her closet for something decent to wear. She found a light pink and white polka dot dress, put it on, then looked for her wide leather belt. Once she found it, she put it on and grabbed her white platform pumps. She put them on hurriedly and grabbed her white patent clutch. She put a few things in, then heard the doorbell ring. Jake helped himself in the apartment.

Miley rushed out of her bedroom and saw him standing, hands in his pockets, looking around. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wow, you really cleaned this place up!" he said.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine stopped by and helped me out," she explained, avoiding telling him which friend. She knew that Jake didn't like Nick.

He nodded. "Well, let's get out of here. We gotta make our reservation," he said, taking her hand and leading her out to the limo that was waiting outside her apartment complex.

"Wow, fancy fancy."

"It's a special night. We need to celebrate!" he exclaimed, pulling a bottle of champagne out of the small refrigerator. He poured it into two glasses, then handed one to her.

They got to the restaurant a few minutes later. Jake took her hand and led her inside. He smiled at the hostess and she grabbed two menus, then walked to the back of the restaurant.

"Here's your table," she told them, putting the menus down on the table.

They looked at the menu for a little, then ordered. Once the waiter brought their drinks, Jake lifted his in the air.

"Cheers to chemotherapy," he said with a smile.

"Cheers!" she laughed.

"Listen, Miles, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it, Jake?"

"You are so amazing, Miley Stewart, and," he said, leaning down on one knee, "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

He reached in his tux, pulling out a small black box. He opened it, revealing a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: So, i know that you're satisfied with the niley, but i have a feeling a few of you wont be too satisfied with that last line. youll just have to wait till next time..

Review. That's all I have to say.

and yes, i still love all of you. i forgive you :D unless you do the whole lets-not-review thing again.

xox

oh yeah, so this morning i heard from my sources that Miley has a 22-year old boyfriend thats her backup dancer and theyve been seen in public like kissing and hugging- is it me or is there something REALLY wrong with that?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, that was much better. Love to soCLiCHEx for editing this! :D  
also, i got a review/PM or two about that miley cyrus thing- im not saying that she DOES have a old bf, im just saying what i heard and i just wanted to know your opinions on it, so please dont get mad at me for reporting what i heard, im not saying that i believe it or whatnot.  
so enjoy this chapter. i dont think you'll be the happiest about miley's decisions, but just keep this in mind as you finish it- its a story. it needs drama. its also a niley fic, so sooner or later (even if its like 10 chapters later) there will be niley. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"You are so amazing, Miley Stewart, and," Jake said, leaning down on one knee, "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached in his tux, pulling out a small black box. Opening it, he revealed a small diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Miley thoughts immediately went to her afternoon with Nick and how much she enjoyed herself.

"Yes!" Miley grinned. Jake got up and kissed her passionately on her lips. She smiled, then excused herself to go to the bathroom. She splashed the cold water on her face, trying to relax herself.

She'd said yes because she didn't want to be heartbroken again. Nick was never going to make her feel the way that Jake did, even though she didn't want to dwell on the past. Her response was a spur of the moment thing, but now, even though he proposed minutes ago, she was beginning to feel regret. She looked at the diamond ring on her finger. She couldn't describe the feeling in her stomach- it was filled with love, forgiveness, guilt, regret, plus a few others she didn't recognize.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a little. She opened them when she heard a girl ask her, "Miley? Is that you?"

She turned around, facing her old best friend. She embraced the blonde in a tight hug. "Lilly! I've missed you so much!" she cried.

"You too," Lilly agreed. They looked at each other intently. "So what's up with you? I haven't seen you since me and Joe's wedding."

"I know. It's been too long! We need to catch up!" Miley said, lifting her hand to her hair, brushing it out of her face. Lilly caught a glimpse at the ring on her finger.

"Miley! Why didn't you tell me you're engaged?"

Miley blushed. "Oops. I kinda forgot."

"How do you forget about being engaged?"

Miley shrugged. "I just did. Jake just proposed a few minutes ago."

"That's so great! But why so glum? I'd think you'd be ecstatic!"

"I am!" Miley replied, faking a smile. "So are you here with Joe?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, Joe is having a birthday party next weekend. You should come! I'm sure everyone would _love_ seeing you."

Miley nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll definitely think about it."

"I know that Nick wants to see you too."

"I actually hung out with him this afternoon."

"Really? What happened? Are you guys friends again?"

"You know what?" Miley said, cocking a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Jake is probably wondering where I am. I'll talk to you later, 'kay? We'll go out to lunch."

Lilly nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll call you about Joe's party."

The two former best friends hugged once again, then headed their separate ways.

"Is everything all right?" Jake asked his fiancée once she was back at their table.

"Everything is perfect," Miley answered almost _too_ chipper. "Just ran into an old friend. You remember Lilly, right?"

"Oh yeah. Lilly is pretty cool."

Miley nodded her head in agreement. They finished their meal, talking about wedding plans, from the cake to the invitations. They agreed on a summer wedding in August, 7 months away, down in Cabo San Lucas. Jake agreed to pay for the hotel, airline tickets, and honeymoon, since paying for the wedding wasn't going to be easy for Miley. Her dad didn't leave her or Jackson any will money after he died.

Jake walked Miley to her doorstep once they left the restaurant and headed to her house. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "There is no one else I would rather be engaged to," he whispered, brushing her hair back with his fingers. He blew her a kiss then left to go back to his house.

Miley sighed deeply, going into her apartment. She smiled, seeing her clean home, remembering the events of that day. There wasn't one part she didn't enjoy. She was finally engaged to the one she loved and friends with her old best friends, Nick and Lilly. Everything seemed to be turning out perfectly.

* * *

Miley brushed out her long, brown hair, pulling it back with a white headband. She put on minimal makeup, sticking to the basics, and then slipped into her white long-sleeved babydoll dress. She slipped on her light pink pumps, then grabbed her light pink leather purse. She dropped her cell phone and makeup bag inside, then pulled it up to rest on her shoulder. She grabbed her car keys, walked outside, and got in her car. She drove to Lilly and Joe's house, where Joe's birthday bash was supposed to take place. She parked a few blocks away, because the street their house was on was packed with cars. She took a sip of her cold water, took a deep breath, then walked to their mansion. She knocked on their wooden door. When no one answered, Miley figured it was because she was a little late, and she walked right in.

The house was even more packed than their neighborhood. People were all over the house, from 1 year old to 90 years old. Joe had many friends, and every single person he'd ever been friends with was there. Miley smiled as she passed them. She went to get something to drink, then stood uncomfortably, looking around for a familiar face. A few minutes after standing around, Miley was getting tired of standing all alone, while hundreds of strangers passed by her, snickering. It felt just like high school all over again.

Miley was about to leave when she heard someone call her name. She turned around, seeing Lilly running towards her with a red plastic cup in her hand. "Miley!" She slurred, giving her a hug.

Miley smiled. "Where's the birthday boy?" she asked Lilly.

"With his brothers out in the backyard," Lilly said, rolling her eyes, then went to go talk to some of her other friends.

Miley went out to the backyard, admiring the view. They had a gorgeous view of the LA skyline and even had a view of the ocean. Their house was on a hill, so they had a view of pretty much all of Los Angeles. She walked through the freshly cut grass and towards the Jonas family, who were talking by the pool. They spotted her and each came up and gave her a hug. She smiled, finally comfortable, and gave Joe his present. "It isn't much," she explained. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the medium-sized box. It was a ukulele.

Joe grinned, then gave her a hug. "I told you it wasn't much," Miley said quickly.

"I cant believe you remembered!" Joe said, shaking his head. "You are so amazing, Miley."

They turned back to his family, who each had puzzled expressions on their faces. "When we were twelve," Joe explained, "I told Miley that I always wanted a ukulele for my birthday. She left before my birthday came around."

"I was hoping you would remember, because that would look pretty stupid if I just gave you a ukulele."

"Miley," Nick said, stepping in, "We could never forget anything that happened those years when we were younger. It's almost as if we _can't_ forget it, no matter how hard we try."

Miley smiled shyly, then looked down. She quickly glimpsed at the ring on her thin finger, then looked away. _No doubts_, she told herself, _no regrets_.

Denise noticed the quick change in Miley's facial expression. She looked down, spotting the ring.

"Miley!" she squealed, giving the young adult a hug. "Congratulations!"

"What?" Kevin asked, confused.

Denise grabbed Miley's frail left hand, waving it in the air. "She's engaged!" she exclaimed.

She was soon serenaded by the Jonas family, trying to ask her questions and giving her hugs. She looked up, seeing Nick walking away. "One sec," she told the family, then raced after Nick.

"Nick! NICK! Hold on!" She yelled after him. He kept walking.

She ran as fast as she could in her 3½ inch pumps, and when she finally caught up with him, she pulled him back by the collar on his polo.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

Nick looked down. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Nick! Tell me."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's really nothing. I'm happy for you guys. Really."

Miley tried to show her disappointment. Was Nick really over her?

"So was his proposal as 'cute' as you wanted it to be?" Nick asked her, looking down.

"What?"

"When we were younger, I remember you telling me that you were only going to marry someone if their proposal was 'cute.'"

"Oh," Miley smiled, "I guess."

"I guess?" Nick replied, catching her off-guard.

"No. It was perfect," Miley said distractedly. Nick noticed how un-Miley she was acting.

"Miley, do you love him?"

"Yes, Nick, I love him. I love him very much. That's why I'm marrying him."

"What do you see 5 years from now?"

"I see…" Miley's voice drifted away.

"What do you see? Because I think that if you really did love Jake, you would probably mention him right away. You wouldn't have to think about it," Nick replied firmly.

"Nick! Why are you being such a jerk? Just get over the fact that it's him I'm not marrying and not you."

The statement hit Nick hard. He was stunned. He blinked a few times, making sure that this was really happening. He was about to walk away, but Miley did it first. She stormed into the house, and he assumed she left.

Ne felt a hot tear trickle down his soft skin. "I love you," he whispered, directed towards Miley, but it was lost in the wind, along with his chance of being with her.

* * *

**A/N: kay, put down the sticks. did you really think that miley was going to go running back to nick _that_ quickly? that might happen in a story or a movie, but im trying to be realistic here. it IS nick jonas, after all, but to her, he's just her old best friend that broke her heart, not the hottie with a body that everyone else is obsessed with.  
****but review and you might just see the chapter soon!**

**just wondering- how many of you are already out of school? i get out wendsday, but technically tuesday is my last day cuz we're all going to wild rivers (: i am so freaking excited for summer.. for getting tan and meeting new guys and going to the beach and seeing camp rock and getting jb's new album.. and the list could go on.. im sure many of you can agree (:  
enjoy summer you lucky birds who are out, and the unlucky ones (like me)-- just wait it out, the rest of the year has already gone by wayy fast! good luck on finals, too! my english (surprisingly) went really bad cuz i didnt follow the directions (hah, oops!) and i have my math on wendsday, so the update might be delayed a bit cuz im studying for that. other than that tho, school is pretty much done! yay! **

**peace! :D  
and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry!! I know its been forever, i even forgot about this story and had to re-read it, but i'm back! my beta was having some situations, so i was just waiting to get it back..but thanks to soclichex anyways.. she changed some parts in the end to make it better.. so credit for some of the end goes to her! (: i was so hoping that the stupid jonabiotic people wouldnt delete the story, because i wanted to post this chapter, even tho i have HM characters in this..they've just been bugging me (and lots of others, too) so much!! oh, and thanks to reviewers (as always!).. so i was thinking about my fav love movie/book of all time the other day, THE NOTEBOOK!!, which inspired the chap. if you've seen the movie or read the book, you'll definitely recognize some of the parts towards the end!! enjoy (:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Miley stormed out of the house angrily, stomping back to her car. She got in, slamming the door shut. She jammed her keys into the slot, turning on the car and pressing on the gas firmly. _Why couldn't Nick finally be happy for me?_ She thought to herself. _I'm finally with a person I'm truly happy with, but he still needs to cause more trouble!_

She drove to Jake's house, turning off the car and walking straight into his house. She found him sitting on his couch, watching MTV _Cribs_ and eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

He turned around, looking at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," Miley mumbled, sitting down next to him on the plush couch. He turned off the TV and turned his attention to her.

"Miley, you can tell me anything," he said, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"I don't know," Miley answered, looking down and picking at her fingernail.

"Is it about the engagement?" He asked her worriedly.

"No, no," Miley assured him. "I don't know what's going on with me. I mean, I know that you're 'The One', but I can't ignore the feeling in my gut right now." Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"What kind of feeling?" Jake asked, avoiding looking at her.

"That there's something wrong with the picture."

"Miley, it's natural to not forget your first love, but I thought you'd moved on."

"Jake, you're my first –"

Jake cut her off. "Miley. We both know this isn't about either of us. It's about Nick."

"Jake. I'm being completely honest when I say this. Nick _was_ my first love, but that's past tense. You are my one _true_ love, and I can't wait to be married to you. These feelings are just thoughts. I'm psyching myself out."

"Okay," Jake nodded, then leaned in and softly kissed her on her lips.

Miley stood up, straightening up her dress. "I better get going. I have a doctor's appointment early tomorrow," she told her fiancée, giving him a tight hug.

* * *

Nick left the birthday party soon after. He cursed at himself under his breath the entire drive home. His parents and family were worried as they saw the expression written all over his face, but he waved it off. He acted like he didn't care, but really, he had never been more mad.

He ended up writing two songs. He wanted to play them for her, but wanted to catch her at a time when she was relaxed and _not_ with Jake.

He decided to take his chances, and texted her. "Meet me at the lake behind my old house tomorrow afternoon. 4:30. I'll send a car for you to the JB plane. Nick."

He didn't get a response, but knew she got it, and if she was still the person she was years ago, she would be there. He flew out that night on him and his brothers' plane, then sent it back to fuel up for tomorrow's flight.

* * *

The next morning, he relaxed, going around the city where he'd first met Miley. He saw old friends and visited with family he hadn't seen in years, but then made it back to the old house by 4. The Jonas' never sold their house, and as Nick went upstairs to take a shower and looked out the window to the Stewart's old house, he remembered the old memories they shared there. Without his family or the Stewart's knowing, he had bought that house after they left, because he didn't want the house to belong to strangers. He wanted to have some part of her. After taking a refreshing shower and throwing on a clean light blue button up shirt and dark skinny jeans, he made his way over to Miley's old house. He smiled at the work his friends did while he was gone, then walked over to his shed and took out the boat and lifting it into the cold water.

Miley came a few minutes later. He watched her walk to him, her long, wavy locks blowing in the wind, her blue eyes with more shine than ever before. He smiled when she reached him, giving him a soft hug. "Come 'ere," he said, leading her into her old house.

"Nick, somebody lives here now. We can't just barge into their home!" she exclaimed.

He ignored her protests as he led her inside. She instantly shut up when she saw the old house, as it was before she left, but with fresh paint and new furniture. She was speechless.

"Sorry, I should've told you. I mean, I shouldn't have just gone and done this. But it's for you. I actually bought the house when you left because I didn't-"

"Nick," she said, cutting him off. "It's perfect."

Those two words meant so much to him, so he hugged her and grinned cheekily. She was happy with it.

"So is this what I flew out 5 hours to come see?" she asked.

"Um, not quite. I wanted to show you something."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, taking her out back and leading her into the small boat. He gave her a small blanket to put over her bare legs, knowing a storm was going to be passing through, then took the rows and started rowing.

He took her to a place he went before they moved, where he sat and thought, writing songs. It was a serene part of the lake, with large trees sprouting from the water and flowers coming out from branches. There was also a group of about 100 swans floating around their small boat. Nick reached under his seat on the boat, pulling out a loaf of bread. "Do you want to feed them?" he asked her.

"I'd love to," she answered, smiling, taking in the picture and thinking it was as picture perfect as a movie she watched with Lilly when they were teenagers. She was giggling in delight and enjoying herself too much to not notice Nick also pull out a guitar. She turned around when she heard the familiar noise of soft strumming and Nick's quiet vocals.

_I remember that day,  
__I remember that night,  
The first time you talked to me, I knew it was right,  
You were there for me  
__and that's how it was gonna stay,  
Just me and you forever and always_

_But no, nothings ever the same.  
__No, nothings ever perfect.  
__No, things have got to change  
__Or do they?_

_I saw you for the first time in a while  
__Your captivating smile tore me into parts  
__The way your eyes shined  
__The way your hair moved when you laughed  
__I didn't know what to say  
__Or what to do  
__You made me speechless  
__You still do_

_But no, nothings ever the same.  
__No, nothings ever perfect.  
__No, things have got to change  
__Or do they?_

_Now, sitting right in front of me,  
__I see the regret  
__And the doubts  
__And the anger  
__Written on your face  
__I know I wasn't that brave  
__Or that strong  
__But baby, forgive me  
__Forgive me…_

_But no, nothings ever the same.  
__No, nothings ever perfect.  
__No, things have got to change  
__Or do they?_

_Baby, tell me,  
__Are you really over me?  
__Baby, tell me,  
__Do you really hate me?  
__Baby, tell me,  
__Are you gonna let me go?_

_No, nothings ever the same._

He finished the last verse, looking at her face for clues as to what was going through her mind. She responded by smiling, but didn't say a word.

"Should we go in?" Nick asked her.

"Sure," she responded quietly.

Nick started to row in, but stopped when he felt a cold drop hit the side of his face. He looked up into the sky and was met by a million pellets of rain, hitting him. He looked at Miley, who began laughing. "What?" he asked her.

She kept laughing out of the irony of the whole afternoon, and pretty soon, she got him laughing, too. He rowed as quickly as possible, seeing Miley drenched in her light yellow dress. He made it to the dock and Miley jumped off quickly. Nick was tying the boat to a pillar on the dock when he heard her yell, "Nick!"

He looked up, seeing Miley breathing hard, makeup streaking down her face. Even though it was pouring rain, he could tell she was crying.

"Nick!" she cried again. "Why didn't you come? Why didn't you come look for me? Why didn't you text? Call? Even email? I was waiting for you for 5 years! But now it's too late."

"Miley!" he responded, approaching her. "I called your family tons of times, trying to find you, they never told me where you were, though. I never stopped loving you. I still do. It will never be too late."

He ran up to her, kissing her passionately on her lips. Even though she was shocked by the outburst, she responded, and Nick lifted her up, still kissing her, carrying her into her old house and into her old bedroom. She looked around once they were in there, smiling. "You remembered, didn't you?"

"Of course I do. I'll never remember that conversation, you telling me that you were only going to have sex before marriage if it was in this bed. I remember I thought that was the most ridiculous thing ever, you being 10 and all."

She grinned, then unbuttoned his shirt slowly, running her hand across his soft chest. Afterwards, he lifted her cotton dress over her head and unfastened her white bra. She unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down and revealing his black boxers. They layed down next to each other on Miley's bed, embracing each other and kissing each other in places neither had gone before. A few minutes later, Miley slid off her Victoria's Secret underwear and Nick took off his boxers, and the two made love until dawn, celebrating their love for each other. Laying there, basking in the after glow, a thought raced through her mind.

This was no movie – this wasn't scripted, it wasn't planned. This was her life. And right then, she liked it more than the movie.

* * *

A/N: Worth the wait? Not? Tell me! Review, my loves.

Also, check out my new story..its a loe fic.. i would've said so earlier, but i havent updated in like a month, which im super super sorry for! (:

xoxoxox, brooke

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alrightt, so once I got typing I couldnt stop and was up late last night typing this. I wanted to post this as soon as I could, so I didnt send it to my beta or anything, so sorry if there are a few mistakes I didnt catch. Love to the reviewers! (:

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Miley woke the next morning, feeling a cold breeze go over her body. She squinted her eyes, seeing her nude body as her arm layed across Nick's toned (also naked) body. She smiled at him, then got up, finding an old robe sitting in her closet. She put it on, tying the waist, then went into the bathroom to wash her face. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a new Miley. Yes, her makeup was smeared and her hair was all over the place, but for the first time in a while, there was a sparkle in her eyes. She smiled, then brushed her hair back with her fingers. She was trying to pull it into a bun when she spotted something she'd forgotten about all night. She glanced at the wedding band sitting on her left hand finger, then recalled all the events of the night before, cussing loudly.

"What's wrong, Miles?" she heard Nick call from the adjacent room.

"Nothing, Nick, just bumped my head," she lied.

"You okay?" He called worriedly.

"I'm fine," she responded. She sighed, rubbing her temples. _How could I forget?_ She thought to herself. _I am getting married in a few months, I can't involve myself like this. I just can't help myself; I am still in love with Nicholas Jonas._

Seconds later, Nick walked in the bathroom, now with sweats covering his legs. He wrapped his arms around Miley, kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning, gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Hey," she replied, placing her hands firmly on his chest and pushing him backwards. He responded by cocking an eyebrow at the brunette in front of him.

"Uh, care to fill me in?" he asked.

"I just… never mind. I better get going, do you think you could have your jet be ready this morning?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom and picking up her clothes from the night before.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're just going to leave? After last night? Come on, Miley," Nick said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off, then began dressing.

"Nick, last night was amazing. Believe me. But I need to go," she replied, zipping up the side of her dress.

"Miley!" Nick shouted. "Stop! Just tell me what is going on!"

Miley turned around slowly, her blue eyes meeting his. She took Nick's hands and squeezed them gently. "Nick, I love you. I do. But I have another priority, right now, and that's not you."

Tears filled the brims of her eyes as she turned away. She slipped on her shoes, then walked down the stairs, Nick following her. She picked up her purse, then opened the door to the house. She turned back, looking at Nick. The image of his face pierced through her heart, she'd never seen anyone look so brokenhearted before.

She turned, walking down the steps and walking down the road that felt so familiar, yet so distant. It was the road she'd walk down when she was down, sad, depressed. She would just put on her warmest coat, and walk for a few blocks before turning back home. And this time, she wasn't turning back. A few minutes after she left the house, she took out her cell phone, wanting to call for a taxi, when she saw that her battery was dead.

"Shit!" she cussed loudly, attracting the attention of a couple nearby. She smiled sheepishly, then hurried over to the nearest gas station. She inserted the necessary coins, then dialed the number for the taxi service. After hearing that there'd be a taxi at the gas station in 10 minutes, she walked outside, sitting down on the curb. She was taking out a piece of gum out of her bag when she heard someone call her name. She looked up, seeing her 2nd grade teacher hovering over her with an unfamiliar man next to her.

"Miss Smith!" Miley exclaimed, standing up to hug the teacher.

"Hi, Miley," she smiled, hugging Miley back. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to California a while back?"

"I did. It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I've got time," the teacher replied, shooing away the man and sitting down next to Miley on the curb.

Miss Smith listened intently as Miley told her all about her past with Nick, and how he had come into her life suddenly, without warning.

"Oh, boy problems," she said, nodding, once Miley finished.

"I don't know what to do," Miley pondered. "I mean, there's Jake, who's a great guy, super sweet, and awesome fiancée and boyfriend, and then there's Nick, who will always be Nick. I mean, no doubt that I'll always have feelings for Nick, but he's just a childhood friend. I honestly have no idea what to do."

"Let me tell you something. Life's not long enough to marry someone that you don't love. I know that you love Jake, but not the way that you love Nick. Believe me. I ended up getting married to this guy I didn't love, then ended up cheating on him and getting in this huge, nasty divorce. But the best part is, is that I don't need to sneak around anymore. I love the guy I'm now married to, and could never have been happier," she said with a dreamy look on her face, acknologing the man sitting in the passenger seat in the car in front of them.

"So you're saying?" Miley asked, even though she clearly got the message.

"Go get 'em," Miley's former teacher grinned, then winked at her before heading back to the car.

After waving goodbye, Miley made her way out of the gas station and was on her way back to the old house to talk to Nick. She was hoping that he'd still be there, that she wouldn't be too late. For the first time, she was chasing him, and it gave her a rush, knowing that she could finally be with him.

She was walking merrily across the street, minding her own business, when she heard a swerve. Next thing she knew, it all went black.

* * *

Jake handed the taxi driver a 50 dollar bill before jumping out of the car and running into the hospital. He ignored the rude expression the secretary wore, yelling, "Where the hell is Miley Stewart? What room is she in?"

"Sir," the secretary said calmly, "Please refrain from yelling."

"Don't give me this shit," he spat. "Tell me where she is, right now. I need to see her."

She looked up at the movie star with fearful eyes before looking at her computer and typing in the name. "She's on floor 4 right now, but no one is allowed to see her yet."

"Thanks!" he yelled as he raced to the elevator. He repeatedly pressed the up button, then as soon as the doors slowly opened, he jumped inside, pressing the number '4'.

As soon as the elevator stopped, he rushed out and into the waiting room, where he noticed Miley's brother Jackson and Nick sitting down. Jackson sat, with a dazed look on his face, and Nick's head was buried in his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees.

Jake narrowed his eyes at the sight of Nick. "What the hell are you doing here?" he spat.

"I'm here for Miley, just like you. Listen, man, I don't want to start anything right now," Nick retorted calmly.

"No. Let's settle this here and now. Once and for all. You broke my girl's heart, and that's not okay."

Jackson broke his trance, glancing at the two boys. "I cant believe how childish you two are acting right now. Please, just shut up for a few minutes. My sister is unconscious right now, and I haven't even talked to her in years. I feel horrible enough. Besides, don't you think that you should let her decide?"

Jake stared both boys down, then sat down on a chair on the opposite wall. He couldn't stop thinking about the call he'd gotten a few hours ago. They had told him that his fiancée had gotten hit by a moving truck that was swerving on the road, and that she was unconscious. That was all he heard before racing to the airport to get the soonest ticket out.

All three boys looked up when they saw a doctor walk in the room. "Are you boys here for Miley Stewart?" he asked and all they stood.

"Yes," Jackson answered for all of them.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to say that Miss Stewart is currently in a coma. We aren't sure if she is going to make it right now, but we are trying our best."

"Well, if you were doing your best, then she wouldn't be in a coma," Jake snapped, tears flooding his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the doctor answered, placing a firm hand on Jake's shoulder. "I am terribly sorry that this happened, but we aren't sure if there is going to _be_ anything that we can do. I mean, her arm is already broken and her foot is sprained, and the rest of her body is bruised up. All we can do right now is hope that our treatment and surgery will go through correctly. But, I will let you go in and see her. I have heard stories of comatose patients being able to hear when someone is talking to them during a coma."

He walked out of the room and led them to where Miley's room was. They agreed to let Jackson go in first, since he had to leave that night for an important meeting early the next morning, and Jake and Nick sat quietly outside, too tired and sad to get on each others' nerves.

Nick went in next. A fresh batch of tears sprouted to his eyes as he saw the brunette that layed there, motionless and drained. He sat next to her, holding her hand tightly.

"Listen, Miles, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took it a little too far last night when you were engaged and all, but I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way that you talk with your little Southern accent, the way that your hair always manages to shine, even when you haven't washed it in days, the way that when you laugh, it makes everyone else smile. And when you smile, it lights up an entire room. Seriously. And the way that you are nice to everyone, regardless of who they are, and you don't listen to what other people say. And don't even get me started on your eyes- the way they always shine and have a glimmer in them. You are your own person, and that person is pretty amazing. And if you want to be with Jake instead of me, I guess I could take that. Just as long as you are happy, I will be happy, even if that means being a single man all my life."

Nick wiped the tears away from his eyes, then leaned in and kissed Miley's cheek before leaving the room. Jake looked up when he came out and he walked in, seeing his fiancée laying on the hospital bed. He sat next to where she layed, crying and sobbing for minutes on end. The girl that he loved more than anyone else was in a coma. They weren't even sure if she was going to make it.

He grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly before beginning to talk. "Miles, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. You are so incredible… please make it. Please. I need you here. I need you to be here next to me, holding my hand, walking down the aisle with me. You have changed my life… please wake up. Please."

He looked down at the girl for a second before leaving. The doctors came in soon after, taking her into the operating room to get surgery done.

Both boys stared longingly at her, both wanting her to wake up for the same reasons. They both loved her terribly, and their lives wouldn't be the same if she wasn't in it. They both sat there in the plastic chairs for days, even a few weeks, not moving, except for the occasional food trip, waiting. Waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

A/N: So I was actually pondering whether or not to make her wake up. I mean, we could skip the cliche route and have a bittersweet ending, where both boys are sad, but move on, or I was even considering her choose Jake. Tell me what you think, and I'll post a poll up on my page, so go vote. And check out my collab with Lina and my oneshot, tell me what you think of those too. finally, review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, you guys took the polls by a storm! And the reviews were great, so thanks! Sorry if this chapter isnt amazing or anything, I just wanted to finish it for you. By the way, keep reading, even if you think that it's going to turn out a certain way. Just keep reading.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nick sat in the plastic hospital chair, fiddling with his fingers and trying not to fall asleep while Jake sat across from him, his head rested on the back of the chair he was sitting in and he was humming an unfamiliar tune. Both boys refused to leave until they heard an update on Miley, and the 4 days of her being in a coma and the little or no sleep at all had taken a toll on both. Jackson was also there, he came back the day after his meeting, but wasn't as in anticipation to hear the news as Jake and Nick.

When the doctor walked in the room, all three boys stood eagerly, awaiting the news. The doctor took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Well, boys, I am pleased to say that Miss Stewart has come out of her coma." Nick and Jake both sighed a big breath of relief and Jackson smiled. "She needs to stay another day for tests, but then she will be free to go."

All three thanked the doctor before sitting back down. "Nick, you can go. I'll take Miley from here," Jake said, motioning for Nick to leave.

"No, I need to talk to her," Nick responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Listen, buddy," Jake said in a cold tone, pushing him against the wall. "I don't know what you did with Miley while she was here, and I don't know if I want to, but she's my fiancée. She loved you years back, but now she is with me. You missed out."

"What the hell, man? What's your problem?" Nick yelled. A mother holding a small baby looked over at them, shaking her head in disapproval.

"You are. You ruined me and Miley's relationship, and that's not okay," Jake yelled back, ignoring the stares. He brought his fist up to Nick's face before Jackson pushed it away.

"Dude. Chill. Let Miley decide for herself," he said, walking out of the waiting area and towards the elevator.

"This is not over," Jake muttered under his breath before walking towards Miley's room.

He walked right in, seeing Miley sleeping and a nurse beside her, folding a blanket. "Sir, visiting hours are from 10 to 6. Right now its 9 o'clock. You have to wait an hour before seeing her," she said once she looked up at him.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm Jake Ryan. Miley's fiancée and Hollywood's biggest star. I suggest you get out of here and give us some privacy."

The young woman looked up at him with scared eyes, scurrying away.

Jake walked up to the side of the bed where Miley was resting and his face softened. He wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing it gently. She stirred for a moment, then her eyes fluttered open. She smiled seeing Jake in front of her.

"Hey, baby," she said as he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Miles. So we are going to go home in a little bit after they finish the tests, okay?" he asked.

"'Kay," she murmured before drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

Jake helped Miley off the bed, then waited patiently as she changed back into her normal clothes and out of the hospital dress. He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her out of the room and into the hallway. They were passing by the waiting room to get to the elevator when Miley saw Nick. He stood, walking over and greeting her, kissing her softly on her cheek.

"Hey, Nick," she whispered guiltily.

"Miley, can we talk for a second?" he pleaded.

"Yeah. Jake, why don't you go call a taxi? I'll meet you out there."

He nodded, not wanting to make her mad by saying no, then left Nick and Miley alone. Nick led Miley to the cafeteria, and they sat down at a table. They were alone, which was exactly what Nick wanted.

"Miley, I need to tell you something," he said softly, reaching forward and placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Nick," she answered quietly, shaking her head and looking down, "I can't do this. It was a mistake, that other night. Jake is the one who I'm supposed to be with, not you."

She stood up and was walking out of the room when she heard Nick shout her name. She turned around, facing him. "What, Nick? What is it this time? I'm tired of your games," she shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Miley? I've always been there for you. Always!"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said quietly, turning back around and letting her tears flow. She heard Nick calling after her, but didn't turn around. She walked into the elevator, pressed the button to go to the first floor, and felt her heart break. She walked outside, seeing Jake talking on the phone to his manager, and gave him a fake smile. She ignored the feeling in her gut and got in the taxi, not looking back once.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Lilly asked her best friend. "For your wedding? Is everything under control?"

"Yeah," Miley sighed. "Everything is all under control."

"I mean with you," Lilly said, picking at the bagel in front of her. They were getting breakfast before getting set for the wedding the next day- manicures, pedicures, waxes, haircuts, highlights, spray tans, massages, facials- all as a wedding gift from Lilly and Joe.

"Um, yeah, totally. So excited!" Miley said, plastering a fake smile on her face. It was getting old now, for a whole month she had to act like nothing was wrong, everything was peachy fine, but she was afraid it was starting to show through. She told Jake that it was just nerves for the wedding, but Lilly was starting to read her. It wasn't her fault that she was completely in love with the guy that she'd rejected, and she hadn't heard from him ever since the scene in the hospital.

"Miley. Tell me the truth," Lilly stated, a serious look on her face.

Miley took a long sip of orange juice, trying to stall her answer. She knew that she couldn't sip for days, though, and finally answered. "I just… I just never really pictured Jake being the one that I walked down the aisle with."

Lilly nodded. "Then why are you marrying him?"

Miley pondered this for a moment. "You know what? We are going to be late for our hair appointment. We better get going."

Lilly sighed, knowing the truth. She didn't say anything, though, just finished her breakfast, payed, and the two started their day, the topics of the rest of the conversations not being anything too serious.

Miley got home that evening, then went to get changed before getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. She put on a classic black dress, it was strapless, there was a ribbon around it and tied in the back, and ended mid-thigh. She also wore black platform pumps and her hair down, curls framed perfectly around her face, thanks to the fresh blowout.

She sprayed a spritz of her Vera Wang perfume on the inside of her wrist, then grabbed her white Chanel tote, then hurried out of the house, running a few minutes behind. She pulled up to the hotel where the dinner was taking place, seeing Nick sitting out front of the steps. She ignored the feeling in her stomach and sighed, ignoring him.

"Miley, you aren't seriously going through with this, are you?" he called after her.

"What does it look like?" she snapped, going inside. She didn't turn around to see if Nick left or stayed, because she was already late enough. She walked in the ballroom, seeing the empty tables set up for tomorrow, and a long one filled with the most important guests in the front of the room, Jake sitting at the head with an empty seat next to him.

She smiled, apologizing to the guests as she walked by, then sat down next to Jake. He kissed her on her cheek, whispering, "Why are you late? How do you think this makes me look?"

She turned to glare at him, then turned her attention towards Lilly and Joe, who were sitting next to her.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey," they both replied in unison, both leaning in to give her a hug.

They talked for a few minutes before the dinner was served. Miley kept conversation light with her friends surrounding her before the plates were cleared and Miley took the opportunity to get some air and talk with the others that were at the other end of the table.

She saw Nick's father, Kevin Sr., who she had asked to walk her down the aisle. Regardless of her past with Nick, he agreed, because he had been like a father to her for so many years, and now that her father was gone, he was the closest thing she had.

She smiled and hugged him and Denise. Denise said hi, then turned back to her conversation with one of Miley's bridesmaids, her friend Kaitlyn.

"So, ready for the big day?" he asked Miley.

"Um, yeah," she answered.

"Yeah, marriage is a big deal. You really only got one shot, after that it's not as big of a deal. Marriage is forever. It's serious business. You have to be sure that you really love and trust the person you are marrying, and are sure that you know them better than anyone else." Miley looked up at Jake for a second, wondering if she really knew him. "But I know that you have good choices, Miley. I know you'll do the right thing."

With that, Kevin began talking to Denise again, silently telling me that he was done saying what he needed to say. The 20 steps back to her seat felt like the longest steps of her life. She knew that Jake wasn't the one. She knew that it was incredibly wrong to be marrying him when she didn't know him, let alone love him. So what was it that told her to marry him? When she got to her seat, she stood there for a good amount of time. Lilly, Joe, and Jake all looked up at her expectantly, wondering what she was doing. They all waited in anticipation when she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, she found the strength to speak. "I need to go."

Miley ran out of the room, Jake chasing after her. "What the hell do you mean you have to go? We are getting married, for God's sake," he yelled.

She turned around. "This. This is not for me. I don't even know you, Jake. I don't know who you is, at all. I cant get married to you tomorrow."

"No. There is no way that you are calling this wedding off," he spat angrily.

"Yes. Yes, I am," she responded, about to turn around when he replied.

"This isn't about me and you, it's about him. Nick," he said through clenched teeth.

"No, Jake. This is about me," she replied with an icy tone, stomping out of the hotel. She stepped onto the curb of the sidewalk, trying to hail a cab, when she felt a tug on her arm.

She turned, seeing him. The sight of him made the butterflies in her stomach have a party, but instead she rolled her eyes and turned back into the passing traffic.

"Why? Why'd you cancel it?" he asked her.

"Why do you care?" she snapped. A yellow taxi pulled up in front of her and she opened the door, about to get in.

"You know why," he responded.

"Listen, Nick, don't get all cheery on me. I didn't cancel it for you," she said, then closed the door and the taxi sped off, taking her away.

That night, Jake went clubbing. Papparazzi caught footage of him making out with three different girls. He had mourned for a few hours, then got over it with a few strippers.

That night, Miley left. No one knew where she was but herself, and she was just getting a little rehabilitation and rest from that years' drama in Jamaica, with nothing but a few outfits and a wad of cash. And an engagement ring that she was too afraid to take off, even after hearing about Jake.

That night, Nick sat in his bed, sleepless, writing songs but not finding the right words to describe how he felt. He sat in the same upright position for hours, refusing to move. He checked his cell phone for messages every five minutes, making sure that Miley hadn't called and somehow he hadn't heard it, even though his ringer was on full volume.

That night, two hearts were broken. Two people who had hated each other a year ago had found love again, yet somehow still couldn't find the courage to realize that they were in love with each other until that night. That night, they realized that they were the only two for each other. That no one else could come between their love, even if they were afraid to admit it.

* * *

A/N: Niley won almost all of the votes, but Jake didnt win ANY! So dont expect Miley to go back to him. And sorry if I scared you with Miley almost marrying Jake. I just didnt want it to be like the other stories where the girl and the guy end up together and lived happily for the rest of their lives.. blah blah blah. Hah, so Miley is a little scared right now to be with Nick, but we'll see what happens next chapter. And unfortunately, next chapter or the one after that will be the last, so tell me what you want to happen! REVIEW!! (:


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you so so much to the reviewers! I couldnt believe how many reviews I got! They were all amazing (: So here is the next chapter.. I hope you like it! (: btw, the flashback is the italics. The rest is the present.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**FLASHBACK**

_Young 9 year-old Miley stormed through the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother, Tricia, looked up worriedly from the cookbook she was looking at._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" Tricia asked her, giving her a comforting hug._

"_Me and Nick got in a fight," she explained, blowing her nose in a napkin._

_Tricia sighed. They _never_ got in fights, they got along so well. "What happened?"_

"_He said that I needed voice lessons. That my voice sucked. So I said 'So does yours, Jonas' and he got kinda angry. Kind of like when you and Daddy fight. Except this time he was yelling at me to get out of his house."_

"_Honey, I'm sure he didn't mean it." _

_Her head dropped, and she started fiddling with her tiny fingers. "I know. It's just… I don't know. Nick is my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him." More tears came pouring out, and she clung onto her mother, sobbing frantically. "Mommy! What if he stays mad at me forever?"_

"_Miles, the only way you can get his forgiveness is by goin' over there and apologizing. Just tell him that you're sorry and you didn't mean to hurt his feelings."_

_Miley considered this for a moment before letting go of her grasp on her mother and walking as quickly as her legs would allow her to go. She walked up to the doorbell and rang it a few times. Nick walked up to the door, looking at her through the window for a long time before actually opening the door. He took her hand and led her to the living room, where he motioned for her to sit down on one of the couches. He brought over a freshly baked batch of chocolate chip cookies, taking one for himself before seating himself across from her. _

"_I have come to apologize," Miley stated, not breaking eye contact._

"_Oh."_

"_I am sorry for what I said. You aren't a bad singer. In fact, you are really good. Amazing, even. And I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings."_

"_It's okay, Miles. I'm sorry that I said that you sucked, because you don't suck, either."_

"_Friends?" She asked hopefully._

"_Forever," he answered, wrapping his arms around her tightly and hugging her._

_They hugged for a while before Nick broke the silence. "I wrote this song thing. For you. I want you to hear it. I wrote it down for you to keep," he said, handing her a lined piece of paper with small cursive writing on it. She read the lyrics as he sang aloud. When he finished, she folded it up into little pieces and stuck it in the back pocket of her Target jeans._

"_I'll keep this forever," she smiled._

* * *

Miley sighed, breathing in the crisp California air. She stood in the airport, suitcase in hand, waiting for a taxi, and wasn't glad to be back. This was the place that she had fallen in love again, but was also the place where she her heart got broken once again. And going back at all was too soon.

She'd spent two weeks vacationing in Jamaica, but couldn't stay any longer than that because her money was already short from the wedding that didn't even happen. The two weeks, though, were just what she needed. She found herself singing again and playing the guitar, which she hadn't done in years, and with the exception of Jake's little night out, she didn't hear from or about _anyone_. Even Lilly knew to not call her.

Miley lifted her hand and hailed a taxi. The driver pulled up next to her, then got out and put her bags in the trunk. She got in, told him her address, then drifted into a quiet sleep until they got to her apartment.

* * *

Nick took the large cup of coffee from the barista, thanking her. He breathed in the deep scent of coffee beans, then took a sip.

"You know," the barista said, leaning in towards him, "I'm free on Friday night. Want to catch a movie or something? I know this place where they still have drive in movies. It's amazing."

Nick pondered the thought of going out with someone else for a second. Sure, he wasn't over Miley, but then again, he would always love Miley. She held a place in his heart that no one else could take, but finding someone else would help heal the pain.

"I would love to," he answered, writing his cell phone number down on a napkin and giving it to her. "Give me a call and we'll arrange something. By the way, I'm Nick."

"Sarah. Nice meeting you," she smiled before getting back to making drinks. She was no Miley, but she was definitely beautiful. She had long, straight black hair that parted to the side and light green eyes. Her skin was tanned and lightly freckled, and she looked like she lived in the Caribbean her whole life.

Nick nodded before leaving the small coffee café. He shivered from the cold air that looked like it was about to pour down rain any second and pulled his jacket on tighter. He walked in a fast pace to his car, then hurried to turn the car on and blast the heat. He took a long sip of his coffee, then put it in the cup holder and was about to pull out of the parking spot when he saw a brunette walking briskly to the coffee place he was just in. He could recognize those curls anywhere. She turned as if knowing someone was watching her and Nick's brown eyes met hers. They pierced through his soul, bringing back the memories from the past, all the good and the bad times. She bit her lip nervously, then hurried along, not turning back. Nick sighed, wanting to chase after her, but he knew it was no good. She was going to have to make the next move if something was going to happen, because they kept playing the same old game. They would get in an argument, she would storm away, and Nick would always chase her. _Always_. But not anymore.

* * *

Miley opened up her phone, checking for messages. "Jeez, who are you waiting for to call?" Lilly asked her.

"No one. Just… its nobody." Miley sighed, closing her phone. Lilly was bound to know the truth sooner or later, but now wasn't the time. They were picking up some groceries and In-N-Out for Joe, who was home sick, and Miley agreed to keep her company, since she had nothing better to do, now that she was single.

"Right. No one. Okay, I'm really going to believe that."

Miley shot her a glance, then pretended to focus on the brands of yogurt, as if that fascinated her, but was really wondering why Nick hadn't called. Not once. Even after that awkward encounter at Joie's Coffee she expected a text, wondering how she was, but not one word. Either he found someone else and forgot all about her, or… or he was waiting for her to make the next move. Miley wasn't sure which one she wanted to avoid more.

* * *

Nick turned off the car engine, then faced Sarah. "Tonight was fun," he smiled.

She smiled back, then grabbed her purse off the ground. They were in front of her house, and had gone to the drive in movie that she was talking about, and had a great time together.

Sarah opened the door, then got out. She was about to shut the door when she leaned back in the warm car. "So who's the lucky girl?" she asked playfully.

"What?" Nick asked, being caught off guard.

"Come on. You don't need to pretend that you like me, it's okay. Even though tonight _was_ fun," she admitted. "But, there's someone else. Spill, I don't want to stand out here in the cold all night!"

Nick sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest. "It's a long story," he murmured.

"Well, I've got all night," she laughed, getting back in the car.

"Wow, are you usually this blunt?" he smirked.

"Yeah, that's usually what scares away all the guys, but you're a great guy, and I figured that I could help. Maybe there's something you're not seeing?"

"How could _you_ scare away guys?" Nick wondered.

"Ha, thanks. But stop changing the subject."

Nick told Sarah everything, from meeting Miley the day they moved to the encounter a few days ago in front of Joie's.

"Wow, I remember seeing her when she came inside! She's gorgeous. But I could still tell that there was something missing in her eyes. I know it."

"Um, okay?"

"Listen, I know I don't know you that well, but from what you've told me, you have done everything you can. And she wants to be with you too, she's just afraid to admit it because of what happened with Jake. You just need to give her some time, some time to think and figure out what she really needs. When the time is right, she'll come to you."

"Wow. Uh, all right. How do you know this?"

"I am majoring in psychology up at the university. I'm going to graduate this year and hopefully become a psychologist. But I gotta go, I need to get to work early in the morning. But call me and let me know how it all goes with this girl."

"I will," Nick assured, "I will." He reached over and gave her a big hug, then drove home. Unlike other nights, though, when he wouldn't even sleep because he had too many thoughts rushing through his head, he actually slept peacefully. He had a feeling that everything would eventually work out. It always did.

* * *

_**4 Months Later**_

Nick shifted the weight on his feet, shuffling through the mail. Most of it was bills, and he sighed and closed the small mailbox door. He heard a car driving up the street and turned to see which neighbor it was and wave, even though he didn't really like any of them. He saw an unfamiliar white SUV and squinted to see who it was in the car, but the windows were tinted. The car pulled up on his driveway, and he waited in anticipation to see who it was.

The door opened, and he saw Her get out and walk towards him. She looked beautiful, her brown locks curly and cascading down her back, and her eyes were covered by big white sunglasses. She wore a light blue short sleeve shirt and dark skinny jeans, her feet covered with light brown Uggs.

She walked towards him, pulling a piece of paper out of the back pocket of her jeans. Nick looked at her nervously, curious as to what she was here for, since they hadn't spoken in five months. She bit her lip nervously, then began to speak, looking down at the faded and creased piece of paper. "Remember when we were young? I think we were 10 or 9 or something like that?" Her voice began to quiver, but she didn't stop. "You told me that my voice sucked and we got in this stupid fight?"

Nick looked up, seeing tears trickle down her flawless face. "I wrote that- I wrote that song. I was so down because we had a little spat," he whispered.

Miley continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for all the sadness that I've put you through. I never meant to hurt you. I was sitting at home the other day when it struck me. I took this note out and remembered that I still loved you. I always knew that, but I was just so afraid to admit it to myself. To you. I've taken this stupid piece of paper everywhere, by the way. It helped me through more than you could ever imagine." Miley lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head, resting them there. Nick could see more tears begin to fall, but didn't want to interrupt. For the first time, she was finally saying the things back that he'd longed to hear for way too long.

"All I came here to say, was that I am deeply sorry. If you want to find a place in your heart to forgive me, that'd make me feel so much better. All I want is to be your friend. Your best friend, just like the old times." Nick slightly grimaced at the word _friend_, but didn't let that faze him. _Miley was ready to finally let him in._

Nick wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could without crushing her fragile body. "Miley, I forgave you a while ago. I will always have a place for you in my heart. Always." He pressed his face against her neck, which was gently shaking from her crying. He inhaled the scent of her hair- sour apple. His favorite.

The two stood there for hours, just holding each other. They didn't need to say a word, just stood there, embracing the fact that they were no longer enemies. They had nothing to hide, no lies to tell or any secrets to keep. Just each other.

* * *

A/N: Finally Miley realizes it.. I didnt want Nick to just keep chasing after her, so Nick had to wait a little while before she was finally ready. And again, sorry that this chapter wasn't perfection. I wasnt too focused while writing or editing this.. So next chapter is the last.. it will be the epilogue. You will find out what happens with Nick and Miley, and then unfortunately its over :( Review!

xox, B


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Sadly, it's here. I'm not doing a sequel or anything to this, either. I'll do my long A/N at the end, but thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter and I hope you like this! Sorry it's not very long, just wanted to sum up how their lives ended up. AND for the first time in this story, its written in a POV. enjoy (:

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

**Miley**

Every time I think of that year, I grimace. So many bad things happened – I was diagnosed with Leukemia, almost got married to the wrong guy and didn't realize it until the rehearsal dinner, and let go of the one in my life that I needed more than anything or anyone- Nick.

But all ended well with my life- I now have a beautiful family, my Leukemia is completely gone, and I am _happy_. I am no longer in debt, much thanks to my husband's savings and stable career and my new job as a music producer, and my two daughters are the best thing any mother could ask for. Samantha is five and going into kindergarten next year, and Ashley is turning two in a few months. And as for Nick and I- we couldn't be happier. He proposed a year after we officially started dating, and this time, I didn't run out and cancel the wedding. It was everything I expected _and more_. Two years later, I had Sam, and then three years later I got pregnant once again with Ashley.

That year was hell, but if I could go back, I wouldn't change any part of it. It was filled with heartbreak and tears, but was also filled with happiness and love. It took a little soul-searching to find _me_, but the end result was _priceless_.

Nick and I still fight, but when we do, we go to a couple-therapy session and talk it out with Sarah, one of my new best friends. Her and Nick are close, also. She got married a year after us to a man that she couldn't be happier with.

As for Joe and Lilly, let's just say that they have their hands full. They've been married 8 years and already have _three_ kids. Lilly is a first grade teacher at the local elementary school, and Joe started his own restraunt.

And as for me, I'm finally in the best place I could be, with my marriage, family, and friends. I couldn't ask for a better life- I don't know what I would have done or would be if Nick hadn't come back. But all I know is that today, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life, I will always be grateful for Nick for always being there for me, for never giving up. For waiting for me, for making me realize how much I really needed him in my life. And for that, I'm thankful.

**xoxox**

**  
Nick**

She's finally mine. All mine.

I would have waited months, years more just for her. She's my rock, my life support, my everything. My life would be an empty hole without her in it.

Years back, when we stood on my driveway talking and she said that she wanted to be friends, I thought, great. That's all we'll ever be. Friends. But slowly, I gained her trust, and she finally let me completely in. We dated for a while, and we both went through the critisism from our families, saying that there was no chance that we'd make it because we knew each other for so long, but we proved them wrong. We showed them that with love, anything is possible.

The year after that was a year of bliss. We both were always happy, hardly ever fighting, always with smiles plastered on our faces. A few months before Samantha was born, Jake Ryan showed up on our doorstep. I invited him in to be nice, but Miley and I both looked at each other nervously, wondering what he could possibly be there for.

He apologized to both of us, telling us that he was only a jerk to me because he knew that Miley was in love with me more than him, and apologized to Miley for being so fake to her and for being a jerk. He sounded sincere about it, and we both forgave him.

After Sam and Ashley were born, Miley and I both had less time for each other, because of work and taking care of the girls, but that just made me wonder how I got so lucky with such a great wife and mother to our children.

Every time I come home from work and see her stirring food on the stove, her hair pushed back and her eyebrows furrowed, wondering if she was getting the recipe right, I love her even more.

Every time I get in bed and see her lying down next to me, reading a magazine or book, reading glasses perched on the top of her nose, I love her even more.

Every time I see her playing Barbie with Ashley, giggling while making up crazy stories for the little dolls, I love her even more.

I love everything she does- the way that her eyes always seem to shine, even when she's mad or dissappointed, the her brown hair curls and always look soft, the way her skin always seems to smell like her favorite perfume. The way she can write a song in an hour, the way that she is motivated and is willing to work for our relationship, the way she is always sweet to everyone, even if they're not sweet back. I cant help it- she is amazing.

I look forward to spending the rest of my life with her, growing old and dying together. We will hold memories, good and bad, and have a few more kids (she wants two more). We will stay up late talking, we will put our kids to bed when they're young, we will tell them the story of our love when they're teenagers so that they know to never underestimate love, and will watch them walk down the aisle when they're adults.

But no matter what we do or what happens, I know that as long as she is by my side, everything will work out.

* * *

A/N: Sniffle, sniffle. It's over. As much as I loved writing this story, it will be nice having one less story to write. Speaking of, if you havent checked out any of my other stories, go do it. Right now. Or, after you review. ;)

First of all, I want to thank **soCLiCHEx** for editing most chapters of this story. You rock girlie! And then theres the reviewers, love you all! Thanks to all of you, but especially **xoxoAnnaxoxo, kittenxtreme16, ohhmyyjonasx3, ttran56, RocknRoll101, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, nileyfan88, kmart 153, and jonascyruslover1313** for being such great reviewers!

Kayyy.. lastly, REVIEW!! For the last time, even if you've never reviewed before. It's okay, I promise I wont bite. (:

xoxoxo, brooke


End file.
